bzprpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Stannis
Stannis, also known as the Wanderer, is a prophet of Mata Nui, toa of stone, and leader of the Toa Maru. Biography Adventures as a Matoran A long time ago, Stannis was a member of the Ta-Koro guard. He rose in the ranks and was very useful due to his Pa-Matoran native abilities—namely his resistance to heat surpassing that of his Ta-Matoran peers. Eventually he grew uncomfortable in Ta-Koro, left the guard, and moved to The Massif. There, Toa Antrim taught him about destiny and shaped his spiritual views. After some time he grew increasingly restless, wishing to dive into the depths of the island of Mata Nui in search for answers to its many mysteries. Resolving that his destiny would take him elsewhere, he left and created a group of matoran in order to follow in Takua's footsteps and uncover the truth behind the First Toa's disappearance. Later, Takua, while in disguise, approached him and shared that he was Chosen by Mata Nui to assemble and lead a new team, which included his Companions Aurax and Lepidran. He disbanded the group and traveled to the villages to recruit the people Takua mentioned, gradually creating the famed Wanderer's Company, so called after Turaga Nuju related the Second Great Prophesy to him and dubbed him the Wanderer. Aided by their herald, Toa Joske, they set out to recover the First Toa's essence stones. It was in that quest that the Company was assaulted by the Dark Toa Ronkshou, Vidar, and Utu while on the Ko-Wahi coastline. In the ensuing flight, Stannis and Oreius were separated from the others and went on alone through the Wahi while being hunted by the Makuta's agents and picked up then-archeologist Korero along the way to the Massif for safety. Assisted by Toa Antrim at the last moment, they defeated their hunters and completed their quest before meeting the other Chosen at the Keeping Place. Beginnings as a Toa In the Keeping Place, Stannis was transformed into a Toa of Stone and received the Kanohi Hiripaki. Immediately afterward, he and his fellow toa engaged Rahkshi and moved to face the Makuta himself in the Mangaia, where Stannis eventually used his Kanohi to banish the Makuta into the Legend, thereby "defeating" him. Afterwards, the Toa Maru went through the Rahkshi tunnels to their respective villages, and Stannis was hailed as both a hero and the defender of Po-Koro. Aftermath Stannis struggled with the knowledge that the Makuta was not truly defeated but did not initially share that information with the rest of the Maru. Appearance and Tools Stannis looked every inch the wizened leader. Warm brown and sandy tan armor plated his heroic frame, which was borne with equal parts sagacity and nobility. Set in his handsome, statuesque face was a pair of grey eyes that seemed to see more than was visible and could slice through stone and flesh like lasers; they roved above a set of defined cheekbones. Stannis had strong hands and a powerful jawline, as though he had been given physical features to reflect the character of his will by some considerate sculptor. Stannis carries a halberd toa-tool and a Telerahk staff given as a token of friendship by Sulov. Both can be used to channel his elemental powers to equal effect. Abilities and Traits Having inherited most of Toa Pohatu's power, Stannis has immense power of Stone, and is able to create, absorb, and control it with almost unparalleled refinement and strength. The Kanohi Hiripaki, the Legendary Mask of Stories, allows Stannis to bring to life anything spoken in story form, literally taking out of the Legend and into our world. If the user begins with the phrase "All hear the tale of the Great Spirit..." and ends with, "So transpired the legend," that which they have told in story form will come into being. The user may summon both animate and inanimate things from their stories. There is no limit to what a user may call forth from the Legend, at the cost that something will be exchanged and put into the Legend, and the user cannot control whatever he pulls out. Stannis is also a powerful warrior with incredible natural strength and weapons skill, partcularly with polearms. As a matoran, Stannis demonstrated competencies in leadership, guerrilla tactics, hand-to-hand combat, and survival, which were further expanded as a toa. Relationships Friends and Allies *The Toa Maru *Previous members of Stannis' Companions **Aurax **Lepidran **Lekua *Toa Joske *Toa Cael *Toa Antrim *All the Koro villagers Enemies *The Makuta **Heuani **The Rahkshi **Other Dark Toa and associates ***Echelon ***Ronkshou ***Vidar ***Utu (formerly) *The Piraka Quotes On Stannis Destiny, thought Korero, I can almost feel it around him. There's something about this Matoran...maybe I've finally found some history creating itself! —Korero, upon meeting Stannis The Wanderer was not active, but neither was he inactive. Even unconscious, he wandered. The way out was down. .. The Wanderer listened, even in his dreams, and now Oreius would follow. —Oreius, buried in an avalanche By Stannis "I felt the pulls of fate before Aurax, my friend, and Takua, my spiritual predecessor, perished. I could sense the danger when I led my team in the valley of Kini Nui and we were ambushed by Rahi, Before anything deadly happens, I often feel a sense of dread. Leah, I feel that now." —Stannis "Destiny often works in mysterious ways." —Stannis, several times Trivia *He hates being tickled. *Stannis uses polerms with near-exclusivity and apparently abhors using swords. He has never explained his reasons, although considering his weapons abilities it's not unlikely he is at least a competent swordsman as well. *He has been given many titles he never asked for, including the Wanderer, the Prophet, and ultimately Toa Maru. Category:Characters Category:Toa Category:Toa Maru Category:Po-Toa Category:Lorebook